ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Firehouse
The Firehouse is the headquarters of the ghostbusters. Ghostbusters The Firehouse was the location that the Ghostbusters used as a home base for their ghost-busting enterprise in Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters II. It housed the men in the sleeping quarters formerly occupied by firemen and was the location of the Containment Unit. The Firehouse was also where the Ecto-1 was stored. When the trio were touring the station with the Realtor, Egon Spengler considered it unacceptable with it being in poor condition structurally, having unacceptable wiring for their equipment needs and it was in a bad neighborhood. However, when Ray Stantz, whose money is financing the operation, proved childishly delighted with the property, especially with the firepoles, his partners decided they had no choice but to purchase it. Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Firehouse is the central Hub in the video game. In the Terminal Reality Version, in several cutscenes, the firehouse is shown. In the Redfly Studios version of the game, the building is much more simplified, consisting of the main floor (complete with ecto-1), the basement (complete with non-interactive containment grid, Insulting Vigo, and Tobin's Spirit Guide), and the Upstairs Portion (Egon's lab for all intents and purposes). In the upper Floors the player can slide down the fire-pole, replay past missions, and view the interactive credit sequence. In the Garage, the player can continue the mission by visiting the Ecto-1. There is also a large sub-basement storage area which appears to have been an old abandoned subway platform, complete with a partially bricked up rail tunnel. The firehouse itself is full of "easter eggs" and callbacks to the two films, including two pairs of old/spare car doors from Ecto-1, the outdoor sign with the "Ghostbusters II" logo, a PKE meter nearly identical to the design used in "The Real Ghostbusters" cartoon and several disc shaped traps that bare a resemblance to the ones from "The Extreme Ghostbusters" cartoon. Real Life Locations The exterior shots are from a working firehouse in the Tribeca area of New York City on the Avenue of the Americas. It is a pilgrimage site for die-hard Ghostbusters fans while in New York. The interior shots were filmed in a decommissioned Los Angeles-area firehouse which was also used in The Mask, Big Trouble in Little China and Flatliners. Rooms *Below **Basement **Sub-Basement *First Floor **Garage **Secretary Desk **Peter's Office *Second Floor **Sleeping Quarters **Dining Area **Egon's Lab **bathroom (seen only in the realistic version of the game) Gallery Overall Firehouse 02.jpg|The exteriors were filmed at New York City's Ladder 8 firehouse and is still operational today Firehouse 03.jpg|This building in L.A. was used for the inside shots 006.jpg|The Ghostbusters II sign on permanent display in the actual Firehouse FirhouseTVG.png|The Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters: The Video Game Below BasementstairstoSubBasement01.png|Looking at Sub-Basement door from to top of the Sub-Basement Stairs BasementstairstoSubBasement02.png| BasementstairstoSubBasement04.png|Looking up the Sub-Basement Stair BasementstairstoSubBasement05.png|The Storage/Sub-Basement door shut BasementstairstoSubBasement03.png|The Storage/Sub-Basement door open Subbasement01.png|Storage area in Sub-Basement looking at the door to go upstairs First Floor Firehousebeforerestoreing01.png|The Firehouse before they bought it Garage.png|The Garage of the Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters Garage02.png|In the Garage in Ghostbusters 2 Petersoffice.png|Peter's Office in the Firehouse as seen in Ghostbusters Second Floor Diningarea01.png|The Dining Area as seen in Ghostbusters Category: Firehouse Layouts Category: Locations Category:Ghostbusters Movie Locations Category:Ghostbusters II Locations Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Locations